


It's a Baby Thing.

by LadyGrey1996



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Parentlock, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock decide to have a kid. That's their life from the moment the decision is made until the baby is born, with constant help from their friends, Mycroft and Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You saved me John Watson.

John looks over at Sherlock who is laying on the bed next to him, his face buried in the pillow. The morning light that is entering from the window highlights his black curly hair giving some of it a dark shade of red. Sherlock makes a sleepy sound and snuggles a little more in his pillow. John smiles and bends his face to lightly kiss his hair. Sherlock makes a content sound and opens one eye.

"Good morning" John smiles at him and kisses his nose. Sherlock smiles himself and kisses him. "Breakfast?" John asks. Sherlock simply nods at that and John pets his hair. He gets out of bed, wears his sweatpants and a t-shirt and heads to the kitchen.

While making eggs and fried bread he hears Sherlock going to the bathroom for his morning routine. He brushes his teeth, then takes a short shower and comes to the kitchen. John feels his hands wrapping around his waist and Sherlock's lips gently on his neck.

"'Morning" Sherlock smiles, his voice still hoarse from sleep. And from last night's screaming if we want to be honest.

John's lips curl in a smile with the memory of last night. "Thinking about last night?" Sherlock asks with his lips still pressed on John's neck.

"Reading minds now?" John smiles and Sherlock chuckles.

"I don't have to." He traces his hand down on John where an erection was forming. John hummed and turned to kiss Sherlock.

"Trying to skip breakfast?" John teases when they part.

"Mmm" Sherlock runs his hands trough John's spine. "How am I doing so far?"

"Very good" John comments "But," he continues "that doesn't change anything. You are still having breakfast."

Sherlock shrugs and goes to sit in his usual chair on the table. John brings the eggs and the bread and puts some on Sherlock's plate.

"Eat up" he tells him and sits in the chair opposite to him. John is eating his breakfast reading the morning paper while Sherlock stubbornly plays with his.

"John?" he says at a certain point.

"Hmm? What is it Sherlock?" John says not raising his eyes from an article he was reading about a case Sherlock has successfully solved.

"I have been thinking-"

"Do you ever not?" John jokes.

"I have been thinking" Sherlock says again ignoring his husband "you like kids."

John looks up at him. "I do, yes. I like them."

"But you never considered having your own." he says. More of a statement than a question.

"No I- um- Sherlock what are you saying?"

"I was considering the possibility of having kids. With you I mean."

John's eyes open wide. "You-you wanna have kids."

"I was familiarizing myself with the idea. If you feel the same way about it, that is."

"I-I don't now Sherlock. I mean, having kids with you? It's more than I could ever ask for." Sherlock smiles at the latest comment. "But, can we raise a kid with our lifestyle?"

"Yes of course" Sherlock answers seriously. "Why could we not?"

"Because it will be a baby Sherlock." John explains carefully to his baby of a boyfriend. "We won't have the luxury of leaving or coming home at two o' clock in the night, leaving it alone and run all around London."

"Mrs Hudson can baby sit."

"Sherlock, the point of having a kid is to raise it. Spend time with it. If we are gonna leave it to Mrs Hudson most of the time then there's no point in having one. Besides you're gonna have to ask Mrs Hudson if she wants to baby sit a baby-Sherlock."

"I can assure you that Mycroft took really good care of me as a kid."

"Ignoring the fact that you just compared Mrs Hudson to Mycroft, i am telling you again if we have a kid we are there for it. Meaning you are gonna have to take fewer cases. And have some decent night sleep every night."

Sherlock opens him mouth but closes it again. He looks at John for a moment and then talks. "I can do that."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok. So you can do that. All right." John says. "But do you want to?"

Sherlock stares at him again.

"Sherlock the Work is everything to you. I now that. And you've let me in and I am grateful for that. But this is entirely dif-"

"John, allow me to interrupt you right there. The Work was everything to me. It was my life in general. But, John, you have been more than part of my work. You became part of my life. And, believe me, a rather big one. And alongside you I came to realize that my work was part of my life. It's importance big there's no denying that. And close to the greatness of the importance of you in my life but under no circumstances the same. John, you are the most important thing in my life right now. And I,most definitely, intent to keep it that way." John looks startled. "You saved me, John Watson."

"Sherlock--"

"So, to answer your question, yes. I want to do it."

"O-ok then." Sherlock can see that John is taken by surprise. "Ok let's do it." John smiles at him. "So have you thought about how you wanna do it? Adoption or surrogate mother?"

"I was thinking..Harry." He says hesitantly.

"Ha-Harry? Sherlock Harry is a drinker." John comments.

"Not anymore, she is not." Sherlock defends. "She has stopped for a year now. You mentioned that."

"Well yes...but who can guarantee that she will not start again."

"John if your hesitance is about Harry starting her drinking habit while being pregnant I, personally, can assure you that she will do no such thing." John opens his mouth to argue but Sherlock cut him. "She longs to be part of your life. And this will give her the chance. In her words she won't "screw this up"."

"Well I certainly hope you are right about this Sherlock."

"We can ask Mycroft to keep an eye in her."

John literally choked with his tea.

"The hell we will! I am not asking the British government to keep an eye on my pregnant sister!"

"How about Lestrade then?"

"Sherlock no one is spying on my sister. I'll keep an eye on her and that's it."

"Ok then."

"Ok. So should I ask her?"

"I believe a dinner first would be more appropriate."

"Yeah right. Should I tell her to come by?"

"You misunderstood. I meant a dinner between you two. Sibling reunion and stuff."

"And because you have no interest in having dinner with my sister."

"Quite the opposite I assure you. But we will have her over a lot for the next few months or so, therefore my vote is for the siblings reunion."

"Whatever you say dear." John says and cleans the table.

Sherlock's phone buzzes and he makes an incoherent sound as he reads the text.

"Lestrade with a case?"

"No," Sherlock says "Mycroft with blessings."

John raises an eyebrow and Sherlock passes him the phone.

**_I believe congratulations are in order._ **

"I guess we should be glad he didn't interfere to the conversation." John says and goes back to washing the dishes. Sherlock huffs.

~~*~~

"Sherlock?" John calls out as he enters 221B. He sees Sherlock's coat which means he's home.

"Sherlock?" He walks into the kitchen and sees Sherlock focused on his microscope. He smiles, goes over and kisses his hair. He turns to walk away but Sherlock catches his hand.

"I heard you." He tells him.

"But you didn't answer." John comments.

"Well I was busy."

"What if it was the baby crying?"

"The baby is not here yet, John and i can assure you that you calling me is not a baby's crying."

"Fair enough." John smiles. "Any way. I came to tell you that i talked to Harry today."

"Oh?"

"Yes. We are having having dinner tomorrow night. She was...she was very excited. But you already know that."

Sherlock smirks at his microscope.

"You don't plan on telling her today." Sherlock notices.

"Well, no. I think that we should spend some time together first. Before I ask her to carry our baby."

Sherlock just hums and John sits there looking at him for a while. When he stands up he goes for the fridge.

"Eaten yet?" he asks.

"No" sherlock makes an uncommitted gesture. John takes out a ball of soup and puts it in the microwave.

The moment John places two plates at the table Sherlock's phone buzzes and Sherlock jumps up.

"Come on John! Case!" He says and is out of John's sight in a blink of an eye. John sights and follows him.

~~*~~

It is an easy case. Sherlock solves it before midnight. Now John is siting on the couch in Lestrade's office while they both wait for Sherlock and Mycroft to finish a row.

"Want me to go take some coffee?" Greg asks.

"God no." John says "I wanna sleep at night."

Greg smiles and nodes.

"So how are things?" He asks.

"Well, we've got news actually." John says happily.

"Really?" Greg smiles. "Wanna wait for Sherlock to be here to tell me or can I ask now?"

"We decided to have a kid." John says without a second thought.

 

"That's amazing!" Greg exclaimed.

"Already knew didn't you?"

"Yeah." He admits guiltily "Myc told me."

"Well at least thanks for waiting to hear it from me." John says.

"So have you decided how you're gonna do it? An information I dont know if that's what your wondering." He hurries to add.

"I 'm gonna ask Harry."

"Oh, you think she's gonna say yes? I mean, you two haven't been really close."

"Well, that's why we're going to have dinner tonight. It's a start."

"Yeah definitely. That's great man! I'm happy for you." Greg says and hugs John.

"Are we interrupting something?" Sherlock says as he walks into the office. Mycroft is standing at the entrance supporting his weight on the umbrella and the door frame.

"Ah, Gavin."

"Greg." John corrects.

"Greg. I see that my brother has already invaded our privacy and informed you about our decision."

"Don't be a baby Sherlock. I was not giving away a secret of governmental level." Mycroft says.

"No, you're far to good for that." Sherlock commented.

"Ok," John interfered "time to go. Why have nothing at home so we should probably stop at Angelo's first. Care to join us?" He addresses the last one to Greg.

"Yeah why not." Greg says.

"Actually--" Mycroft started but Greg paused him, raising his hand.

"Actually you don't get a vote." Mycroft shrugs but doesn't say

anything. John tries to cover a laugh and Sherlock looks frankly amused. His respect for Lestrade has gone to a whole new level.

~~*~~

"Sherlock!" Angelo greets Sherlock with his usual hug.

"Hello Angelo." Sherlock smiles and pats his back as friendly as he can possibly manage.

"I see you brought friends!"

"Well," Sherlock struggles "i wouldn't--"

"Hey Angelo!" John cuts Sherlock.

"John! Good to see you! I imagine you will need a bigger table than the usual huh?"

He says glancing at Lestrade and patting the back of a very startled Mycroft.

"Well yes." John smiles as Angelo leads the way to a bigger table.

They all take their sits. John next to Leatrade and opposite to Sherlock. Mycroft sits next to his brother.

"Myc relax" Greg says. "You look like you've swallowed a couple dozen lemons." John chokes a laugh and Sherlock greens, apparently amused. Mycroft gives Greg his If-looks-could-kill look but Greg doesn't look at all disturbed. On the contrary he keeps smiling.

The night passes pretty comfortably for John and Greg who drink beer and talk about football, and incredibly boringly for the two brothers who look at their respective companions and don't bother starting a conversation. When it is time to leave Mycroft insists to pay the bill but Sherlock won't have any of it and he tells Angelo to charge the whole dinner to him. But, uninterestingly enough, it appears that he has forgotten his wallet and John ends up paying for the dinner. Out of the restaurant Mycroft assures John that he will cover the cost and takes off with Greg. John and Sherlock go back to baker street to get some sleep before John has to wake up and worry about tomorrow night's dinner.

~~*~~

"Sherlock? You home?" John calls from the door.

"Obviously." Comes Sherlock's voice from his chair.

"Ok smartass." John says as he goes over to sit on the arm of the chair and pet Sherlock's curly hair.

"Listen. I talked to Harry." Sherlock looks up at him.

"She agreed." Sherlock notices.

"Yes, she did." John smiles. Sherlock smiles a genuine smile and kisses John on the lips.

"I thought you would't tell her today." He comments.

"Actually I didn't. She asked how things were with you and I told her that we were thinking of having a baby. So she offered. Hesitantly at first. She couldn't believe it when I said yes. You were right. She was really happy."

Sherlock smiles again. He does that an awful lot lately. John can't think of anything better in the world.


	2. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock deal with the fact that they are going to be parents as Harry's pregnancy progresses.

About one and a half month later Harry is pregnant. To Sherlock's child. The baby will be an official Watson-Holmes. They decide that Harry is gonna stay at her place the first few months of the pregnancy, since she will be able to take care of herself and the later months she will move in with John and Sherlock until the baby is born. Sherlock is not particularly comfortable with the idea but doesn't say so to anyone.

They are sitting on the couch. John in the ordinary position with his hand caressing Sherlock's hair, while the later is in his usual thinking position with his head on John's lap and his fit on the opposite armrest.

"John?" Sherlock says suddenly and John can hear a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes?" He mutes the tv. "What is it Sherlock?"

Sherlock opens his eyes to look at him.

"What if Harry decides that she wants to stay here? What if she decides to keep the baby?" John smiles at Sherlock's concern.

If the situation was the same but strangers were involved instead of his family Sherlock would explain how this is not an adoption case but one of a surrogate and the mother has no vote in it. But Sherlock has let sentiment cloud his judgment and instead of concerning John finds that to be extremely adorable. So he patiently reassures Sherlock that in a few months the baby will be theirs and no one else's. And Sherlock's eyes meet his behind his long eyelashes and John gives him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about a thing love. Besides Harry already asked me to take her stuff back to her place when her water breaks. I think she is happy to be involved the way we ask of her to be." Sherlock seems a bit more reassured by that and turns to the tv. And if he snuggles a bit more as John plays with his hair, John never says so.

~~*~~

They are having lunch in 221B and John can swear that Sherlock looks nervous. He decides not to say anything. That Sherlock has his own extraordinary rhythms and he will let John know what's going on in this great mind of his when he is ready to do so. And apparently now he is not.

"John?"

Or he is...

"Yes Sherlock?"

"You are going to see Harry this afternoon right?"

Oh..so that's what this is about.

"Yes, i'll leave after lunch."

"Oh." Sherlock doesn't say anything else so John decides to risk it. "Sherlock do you wanna come with me this time?" He asks gently.

Sherlock's eyes meet his in surprise.

"What-I-John-"

"It's ok Sherlock. Anything you want. I am just saying it because you haven't seen her since the day she -you know- got pregnant."

Sherlock opens his mouth and closes it again.

"Ok look." John says as he takes their dishes to the sink. "I'm gonna go get ready. Think it through till I come back, ok?"

He doesn't wait for Sherlock to answer. He just gives him a chaste kiss and heads back to their room. He knows that despite his attitude Sherlock is terrified about everything at the moment. He is so used to being alone that having a family scares him out. He doesn't expect Sherlock to wait for him, when he comes out, with his coat and and blue scarf already on. But he is. John doesn't say anything just smiles and gives Sherlock a kiss on the lips. He takes his hand and leads him out on the street.

They arrive at Harry's about forty five minutes after and Sherlock hasn't said a word. Following his example John hasn't either. When Harry opens the door she hugs John dearly and it's only when she pulls back that she notices that Sherlock is there to.

"Oh Sherlock! Didn't know you were coming!" She says. Sherlock simply looks at her and stares at her belly.

"Well, last minute decision." John says and Harry smiles.

"Well come in!" They go inside her little apartment and she gestures them to sit on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea, hot chocolate? Nothing alcoholic I'm afraid." She smiles sheepishly.

"No that's good" John smiles encouragingly. "A cuppa would be nice." Harry nods.

"And you Sherlock?"

Sherlock raises his eyes to look at her. "Only John makes me tea, thank you." John clears his throat and looks at Sherlock. "Fine. A cup of tea for me as well, then, i suppose."

"Uh how-?"

"Black. Two sugars."

"Ok" Harry says and heads to the kitchen.

John wants to say something to Sherlock but decides against it because he doesn't know who is more nervous, Harry or Sherlock. So he settles for squeezing Sherlock's knee and giving him a knowing smile. Harry comes back with two teapots and a cup of hot chocolate. She sit on the armchair opposite to them and smiles.

"So how are you?" John asks.

"Good." She says taking a sip from the hot liquid. "Everything is good. I visited my gynecologist yesterday. Everything seems fine."

"Great that's great." John says and looks at Sherlock.

Sherlock doesn't say anything but John can see the tension slowly going away.

"Doctor says that next time he will probably be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl. Do you want to know?"

John takes a moment and then he asks "Sherlock?"

Sherlock looks at him for a while am then says "i don't find any difference on finding now or in four months. As long as it is healthy."

"Well it is healthy. I took the tests." Harry tells him.

"Fine then tell the doctor that we wanna know." John says.

"Um-do you want to come with me?" She asks hesitantly. "The doctor says it is fine i you wanna be there. Or if I want you there."

"Do you want us there?" John asks.

"I really don't have a problem. If you want to come it's fine."

John looks back at Sherlock who is quite this whole time. "Lemme get back to you on that ok?"

"Sure not a problem." She says.

They chat for a while longer and when it's time to go John hugs Harry and Sherlock offers his leather glove covered hand. Harry shakes it a bit surprised. He kisses John on the cheek and waves them goodbye.

~~*~~

The ride home is also silent but John can practically hear Sherlock's brain working in his head. When they get home John goes to set the kettle on and Sherlock tosses himself on the couch. When the tea is ready John takes the two cups and sets them on the table. He sits on the couch and Sherlock lays his head on John's lap. They just lay there for a little while. John simply plays with Sherlock's hair, letting him process today's new information.

About thirty minutes later Sherlock speaks.

"I want to go."

"Hm?" John was lost in his own mind.

"To the ultrasound. I want to go." Sherlock repeats.

"Oh, ok. I'll tell Harry next time i go see her." John says and smiles, happy that Sherlock seems to go along with the pregnancy without many problems.

"What do you think it is?" He asks him.

"I can't answer a question like that John. There is no evidence to have even the slightest idea of what the baby might be."

"Well yes, but take a guess." John suggests. Sherlock opens his mouth but John cuts him. "Not an educative one."

Sherlock stays silent for a moment. "Well it could be a boy." He says and his eyes bright with joy. "Or a girl. Really John I can't say. As long as he is healthy."

"You said 'he'"

"Hm?"

"You said 'he'. 'As long as *he*'s healthy'. You think it's gonna be a boy." He smiles.

"I told you John i couldn't possibly know." He pauses but John doesn't talk. "But i would like it to be a boy." Another pause. "That doesn't mean I won't love it if it's a girl." He says hurriedly.

John looks at him and can see everything. Sherlock is afraid that John will think that he is not going to love this kid. Or that he isn't going to love it enough. In any case, he couldn't be more wrong. He bends his head and kisses Sherlock's forehead.

"I know you will, Sherlock." He whispers. "I know you will. You are going to be an amazing father. As you are an amazing husband." Sherlock looks at him but John only smiles reassuringly.

"Thank you John." He tells him. "I love you." He smiles.

"I love you, too Sherlock." John smiles back.


	3. How do we name it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John learn the sex of the baby and talk about names. Mycroft and Greg visit for dinner.

When she is six months, Harry moves in with John and Sherlock. They give her their room, initially Sherlock's, so that she doesn't have to go up two stairs to John's old bedroom. So they temporarily transform the upstairs bedroom into a room that they can sleep in for the next tree months and then they will turn it into the baby's nursery. They also get rid of every dangerous experiment Sherlock had going on.

They are waiting in the living room for Harry to come out of the bathroom to go to her doctor. Sherlock is visibly tense and John takes his hand and entwines their fingers. Sherlock turns to look at him and John mouths I Love You to him. Sherlock smiles and his tense eases out a bit.

Harry comes out from the bathroom and John helps her into her coat. They get out on the street and into a cab John had called.

When they get to the doctor they are all a bit tense and John starts to feel a little uncomfortable. Just when he is about to ask Harry if she would prefer to go in alone she talks.

"I'm glad you came with me." She says. "I mean, you are the parents. It makes sense to be here about it." John smiles and Sherlock hums in agreement which is more than Harry and John could ask for.

"Ms Harry Watson?" The one of the girls in the reception calls. Harry, Sherlock and John sit up. The girl gestures and opens the door for them to go inside.

When Harry lays on the bed Sherlock politely, or uncomfortably, John can't tell, turns around to examine the pictures of both newborn and unborn babies at the wall.

John sits in a chair examines his fingers thinking that maybe coming along was not such a great idea.

"John stop being so tense for the love of God," Sherlock says without taking his eyes from the pictures in the wall "you're a doctor."

John sights. "I am a doctor, but I am not a gynecologist, and in case you failed to notice this is my sister on that bed."

"I have noticed." Is the only thing Sherlock comments.

"He's right, John," Harry smiles "you don't have to be so tense." Sherlock turns around to look at her in surprise but, quickly, his face gives nothing away again.

The doctor comes in and Harry lifts herself up on her elbows.

"Hello Harry." Greets her. "How are you today?"

"I'm good." Harry smiles. "Just, getting a bit uncomfortable."

"Yes that is totally normal given the progress of your pregnancy." He reassures her. Then he turns to John. "You must be doctor Watson" he offers his hand.

"John" John shakes it.

"John, I'm doctor Jones. You can call me Sam."

"Nice to meet you. This is Sherlock Holmes, my husband." He gestures towards Sherlock.

"Hello" he smiles to Sherlock and offers his hand. Sherlock examines him for a few moments. Makes a little sound of acknowledge and carefully shakes his hand. Doctor Jones stays to look at him for a while and then turns to Harry.

"So, you told me over the phone that you wish to know the gender of the baby."

"Yes." Harry says.

"Ok. Then," he says and purrs some gel in her belly. "Let's see."

He turns the screen so that it is easily visible to both Sherlock and John "If you want to see..."

They both take a few steps so that they can look at the screen. The doctor turns around to Harry and she is the only one who can see him smile about the soon-to-be parents. He makes a few moves and then their baby appears on the screen. John's breath catches and he takes Sherlock's hand. Sherlock looks at their hands together then again at the screen, lost. John looks at him and notices his shock. He bends up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Sherlock looks at him and then turns to the screen smiling, he squeezes John's hand.

"Ok," the doctor says "it is perfectly healthy." Harry smiles at John and Sherlock who smile back.

"And the gender?" She asks never taking her eyes off of them.

"Well, in that case I should probably rephrase: he looks perfectly healthy."

"It's a boy?" John says and his smile widens even more.

"Yes it is." The doctor smiles. He lets out a happy sound and gives Sherlock a chaste kiss. Sherlock still hasn't said a word and John looks at him perplexed. But then he notices that his eyes are watery and doesn't say anything. Just squeezes his hand and smiles.

As the doctor takes his gloves of and wipes the gel off of Harry's belly he asks "So, about names, have you given it any thought?"

"No" John admits and at the same time Sherlock says calmly "Hamish"

They all turn to look at him in surprise, John too.

"You'd thought about it?"

"Of course I have." Sherlock answers.

"And-and you wanna give it-him, you wanna give him my middle name?" He says, his eyes wide in surprise and sentiment. "I always hated my middle name."

"I can't think of a name for our kid, better than your middle name." Sherlock tells him calmly. John let out a half-happy half-surprised sound and hugs Sherlock tight. Sherlock hugs him back and John whispers I Love You in his ear.

When he pulls back he asks "So what if it was a girl? Have you thought what we'd call her if it was a girl?"

Sherlock stares at him for a firm moment and then simply says "Harriet." Harry who is chatting with the doctor but has an ear at their conversation turns to look at him in surprise. Sherlock turns his head in a simple acknowledgment gesture and Harry smiles at him. Sherlock turns to look at John and then swirls around to leave the room. Neither John nor Harry mention this when they exit the doctor's office and Sherlock is always a few steps ahead.

 

~~*~~

They are gathered at 221B, they have invited Mycroft and Greg to join them for dinner.

Sherlock is sitting his usual chair having a muted conversation with Mycroft who is sitting on John's chair.

Greg is in the kitchen preparing dinner as he is the one who's father is a french cook, and John helps him in every way he can. Harry is sitting in a kitchen chair chatting with the both of them.

"So" Greg says while preparing dessert "how is it like leaving with Sherlock? I always wanted to ask someone who was not John."

"Oi what's wrong with me?" John fakes an offense.

"Nothing mate. But you were in love with the guy from the moment you set eyes on him."

"I--I was not..." John says only half-believing it himself.

"Is he still-?" Harry asks.

"Denial does that." Greg answers. "Right here guys." John says while chopping some peppers.

"Won't change a damn thing buddy." Greg says and Harry laughs.

"Well, tell you the truth is not that bad." Harry answers his previous question. "It's actually kinda fun." He's nice." John turns to look at Sherlock who raises an eyebrow at him, having heard that.

"How is it leaving with the elder Holmes then?" She asks. Greg tries-unsuccessfully-to hide a smile but when he sees he's failing completely he accepts his fate and glances at Mycroft and his smiles widens even more.

"It's great." He answers not taking his eyes of him. John looks over at them. He sees Sherlock rolling his eyes. He can only see Mycroft's back but he can swear he sees him sitting a little bit more straight than a few moments before.

"Ok, enough chatting, get some work done or we'll never eat." John teases. When the food is ready, the all settle around the table.

"Wow Greg, it's awesome." Harry says when she takes the first bite and Greg smiles.

"Thank you, my dad makes it every now and then when he had the chance. Both me and my brother loved it when we were kids. It's the first dish i've learned how to make my self."

"Well it's great," John says "she's right." He looks at Sherlock who miraculously is eating and is silently grateful for Greg's cooking skills.

They chat over various matters and the night passes quickly.

"So Harriet," Mycroft turns to her at some point after the have finished the food but no one has bother to stand up or clear the table "i trust that your pregnancy is progressing rather well, no implications of any kind."

"No not at all." Harry smiles. "Not to jinx it, God forbid, but everything is going according to plan."

"Have you thought of names yet?" Greg asks. It has been a few months since Sherlock surprised both John and Harry but they have not told their friends about Sherlock's decision.

"Well, i haven't. Sherlock apparently has." John smiles and looks at Sherlock affectionately. Sherlock looks back at him for a moment and then turns to Greg.

"Hamish" he says and Mycroft turns to look at him in amazement. Greg looks at John who nods in confirmation.

"That's your middle name, isn't it?" He asks, just to be certain.

"Yeah it is." John says and smiles.

"John," Sherlock says seriously and Everybody turns to look at him "i think we should give Hamish a middle name."

"Um, yeah, ok" John agrees "what were you thinking? William?"

"No, not at all." Sherlock immediately dismisses the idea. Everybody looks at him in question. "I believe we should name him Hamish Harry."

Harry who has tactfully avoided speaking up until then she snaps at Sherlock and looks at him in awe. After a few moment of silence and an intense eye stare from every one Harry stands up.

"I will go to my room." She says and smiles shyly "leave you guys for some time alone." Before heading towards the bedroom she walks right past Sherlock and hesitantly gives him a kiss on the cheek. To everyone's surprise Sherlock did not pull away and all three man saw the tiniest of smiles cracking on Sherlock's lips. Harry smiled and excused herself to the bedroom but John doesn't fail to notice her slightly watery eyes.

It takes a considerable effort for the three men not to stare at Sherlock when they are left alone but they manage it as Sherlock pokes at a mushroom left in his plate with his fork.

"I'll do the dishes." John says

"wan't a beer, Greg?" He turns to him.

"Uh, yes mate." Greg says and grabs his and Sherlock's plate. "I'll help you."

"Mycroft there is some wine left from before dinner if you want some" he tells Mycroft.

"No, thank you John." Mycroft say. "I would rather enjoy a glass of whiskey if I am to be honest."

John gestures at Sherlock who takes to glasses and the bottle of whiskey and heads to the living room to sit in his armchair next to the fire. Mycroft follows him to sit in John's armchair and takes the glass from Sherlock.

"Anything in it?" Mycroft teases.

"Whiskey, brother mine. How observant of you." Sherlock retorts and Mycroft smiles.

"I think it's nice." Mycroft says and Sherlock looks at him.

"What's nice?" He asks.

"You, to begin with." Mycroft answers "i think you're being nice. It's good for a change." Sherlock simply rolls his eyes. "You like her don't you?" Mycroft continues "Harriet?"

Sherlock stares at him in silence for a few moments and then inhales deeply.

"She is...interesting" He say carefully, tasting every word that comes out of his mouth. "She is much like John."

"Sweet?" Mycroft offers.

"Caring." He corrects.

"So Hamish. It's an interesting choice. Given the fact that John hates that name."

"He hates it on him." Sherlock corrects. "And yes it is an interesting choice. But the right one."

"He was very moved."

Sherlock lets a smile form in his lips and looks over at John who is chatting with Greg in the kitchen. "Both he and Harriet" Mycroft comments.

"It was only a logical result."

"No it wasn't brother mine." Sherlock opens his mouth to rebuff but Mycroft cuts him. "We both know it, no need to denny it Sherlock."

"You, yourself said, and I quote 'caring is not an advantage'."

"You may believe otherwise Sherlock, but I admit that sometimes I am wrong." It is now Mycroft's turn to turn and look at Greg. Greg, for his part, catches his eye and smiles affectionately. Mycroft smiles back.


	4. Hamish-Harry Watson Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from were the last chapter ended. Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Greg and Harry are having dinner at 221B. Harry's waters break and we meet Hamish Harry Watson Homes.

I am sorry for posting an image of how I imagine Harry so late in the story but here it is now!

\----------

 

Mycroft and Sherlock are in the living room having a quite conversation while John and Greg are sitting in the kitchen table having a couple of beers and chatting over football.

"I am telling you" john says "it was their worst game, mate."

"No it wasn't." Greg defends. John looks at him in silence "Well okay it was bad. But not their worst!"

"It was ridiculous! I am telling y-" john stops when he sees Harry entering the room from her bedroom. "Harry what is it?" he asks standing up and going over her. Greg stands up too and Mycroft and Sherlock are next to them in an instance.

"John I think my waters broke." Harry says and smiles sheepishly. Mycroft has already his mobile in hand texting who-knows-whom and Sherlock is going into Harry's room to pick her bag.

"That is good isn't it?" John tells her encouragingly.

"Well, yes." she smiles. "But he is a bit early."

"Well, he is a Holmes" Greg says "I would be surprised if he was on time." Greg jokes.

Sherlock has returned with Harry's bag and a bag for them both just in time Mycroft's phone buzzes to inform him that a car is waiting downstairs.

They take Harry down the stairs and John and Greg help her in the car. Another black car appears but before Mycroft and Greg have any time to move Mycroft catches Sherlock’s eye. He stops and Greg stops along with him.

"Sherlock are you ok? Mycroft asks sounding genuinely concerned.

"M? Oh yes, yes fine" he says unconvincingly.

"We could, you know" Greg suggests "come with you, if you want."

"What? That's stupid, why would I need you to come?" Sherlock says, unconvincingly once more.

Greg looks at Mycroft and then they both look at John who's in the car with Harry.

"Well, how about that," Greg says "can we come along with you guys? Cause, you know, I would love to see Hamish"

Sherlock stares at him for a moment and then turns to Mycroft who offers him a surprising reassuring smile.

"O-k" Sherlock says and looks at him a little longer before getting in the car. Mycroft and Greg join them and they make their way to the hospital in a suspiciously empty road. John believes that Mycroft has something to do with it. Sherlock is sure he does.

 

~~*~~

 

“Are you comfortable enough? Do you need anything else?” John asks Harry. They are alone in a single room, Mycroft has something to do with that as well, while Sherlock Mycroft and Greg are waiting outside.

“John calm down.” Harry smiles “I am fine.” John smiles to her. “Now stop stressing yourself cause I gonna kick you out and ask for Sherlock instead.”

John laughs and puffs her pillow a bit. Harry gives him a glare and he sits back on his chair. They stay in comfortable silence for a while.

“I didn’t think he would do it, you.” Harry says suddenly.

“Mm?”

“Sherlock. I was surprised he suggested naming Hamish after me. Didn’t think he’d do something like that” She says sweetly.

“Yeah” John clears his throat “Yeah neither did I.”

“I guess we need to give him more credit.” She smiles.

“I think he needs to give himself more credit.” John confesses.

“Yeah, maybe.” There’s silence again and there Harry opens her mouth to say something but closes it again. John decides to give it time.

“Hey, john?” she says finally and John looks at her. “Thank you. For letting me do this. For trusting me with this. I’m glad you did.”

John takes her hand and squeezes it. “Yeah.” He smiles. Me, too.”

 

~~*~~

 

Outside, in the waiting room Sherlock is trying to remain calm but fails miserably. Greg takes pity on him and suggests a walk.

“Come on” he tells him. “It will take your mind off of it. Or it would if you had an ordinary mind. But it will be good for you to take some air.”

Sherlock eyes him for a moment, then looks at Mycroft who has been speaking on the phone for the past five minutes.

“He is cancelling his meetings today.” Greg tells him. “I think he is freaking out about being an uncle as much as you are right now.”

Sherlock barks a laugh and then looks towards Harry’s room. He looks at Greg who nods at him and heads inside.

 

He finds John and Harry talking. John turns to look at him.

“Hey.” he smiles and stands up for Sherlock to sit on his chair. Sherlock does and John sits at the edge of Harry’s bed.

“How are you?” He asks uncomfortably.

“Good.” She smiles at him. “Very good. The doctor says it won’t take too long now.”

“Yeah? Ok good.” He says hurriedly.

“Listen, guys, there’s something else we need to talk about.”

Sherlock looks at her in panic.

“Wh-What else?”

Harry looks at him and laughs. “Relax, Sherlock,” she says taking his hand. Sherlock looks at their hand in shock. “I am not gonna ask you to take Hamish home. I just wonder where you will be when, you know.”

John looks at Sherlock who looks back at him, visibly calmer than a few seconds ago.

“Uh, I don’t know, we haven’t- we haven’t really talked about it. But, uh, what do you want? What are you comfortable with?” john says.

“I don’t mind if you wanna be inside with me.” Harry says. “I mean, you are his dads. And you’re a doctor and Sherlock is, well, Sherlock.” She smiles.

“Would you want that?”  John asks Sherlock. Sherlock looks at him with wide eyes but tries to hide his shock. John goes over to Sherlock and puts a hand on his shoulder.  “Hey, Sherlock, no need to panic, love. You can always wait outside.”

Sherlock, though, doesn’t want to wait outside so he tries to form the right words. “No, I will” he clears his throat “I will be with you.”

 

~~*~~

 

After almost two hours they take Harry into the labor room, Sherlock and John right behind her.

When the doctor comes in John is holding Harry’s hand and Sherlock is standing politely behind her head.

“Ok, Harry, are you ready?” He asks smiling at her.

“Uh huh.” She struggles.

“Good” he says.

He takes his place in front of her.

“Ok Harry, on the count of three, I ‘m gonna want you to push, ok?”

“Hnn-ok” Harry says squeezing John’s hand.

“Ok, Harry let’s do it. One. Wo. Three. Push.”

Harry pushes and John glances at Sherlock. He is looking at Harry then at the doctor then back at Harry. Then, finally he catches John’s eyes. It’s clear that he is uncomfortable but the situation also makes him curious. John gives him a nod and an encouraging smile and Sherlock nods back. Then John turns his attention back to Harry and the birth of his child.

 

~~*~~

 

Outside Greg and Mycroft are waiting patiently for any news over Hamish.

“It was nice, what you did.” Greg tells Mycroft. “Cancelling your plans for today.”

“How did you-?”

“I know you, Myc. I know what you do on the phone. He tells him and then whispers in his ear “Even when it’s not with me.” Mycroft’s cheeks redden a bit and turns to look at him.

“Do you reckon we have a little time before little Hamish meets us for the first time?”

 

~~*~~

“Come on Harry one last push.”

Harry pushes one more time and then falls back on the bed. John brushes her hair of her forehead. Suddenly they hear a strong cry coming from where the baby is on doctor’s hands. They all look towards it as the doctor covers it with a towel.

“Ok, who will hold her first?”

“”John” Sherlock says immediately.

John looks at Sherlock stunned and then at Harry. She gives him a nod and john opens his arms to hold his son for the first time.

His eyes water and he touches his little face with on finger. When his hand travels down to his body a little finger comes to wrap around his finger. He stands there looking at it and he doesn’t realize he is crying until Sherlock comes to stand behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. His head snaps to look at Sherlock.  He is looking at Hamish with eyes full of adoration and curiosity. He looks at John and john notices that his eyes are watery as well.

“We are going to take Harry to rest.” A nurse says to them.

“Do-” Sherlock says and then looks at John and Hamish. Then turns to Harry who is looking at him expectantly. “Um, o- do you wish to hold him?” Sherlock says and looks at John. John nods encouragingly and turns to Harry, too. Harry just smiles and nods. John passes Hamish to her and she holds him close protectively. She smiles down at him and then turns to look at Sherlock and John.

“He is beautiful.” She tells them and passes Hamish back to John.

 

~~*~~

 

They are sitting in a room John holding Hamish and Sherlock sitting next to him.

“He is beautiful.” John says and looks at Sherlock. “I can’t believe it.” Sherlock bends to kiss him and then looks down at Hamish.

“He is wonderful.” Sherlock agrees.

“Hey, you haven’t held him yet.” John notices and looks at Sherlock. “Shall I pass him to you?”

“I-I, um- why don’t you hold him for a while longer John?” Sherlock suggests.

“Sherlock what’s wrong?” John asks worriedly.

Sherlock opens his mouth and then closes it again. John looks at him. “I haven’t, um-“

“You haven’t held a baby before?” John asks.

“Yes.”

“Sherlock it doesn’t matter. You’re not gonna hurt him. Come on, let me pass him to you.”

Sherlock looks at him for a while but then opens his arms to hold Hamish. Hamish makes a small disturbed noise but when he settles into his daddy’s arms he lets a content sight and wraps his little hand around Sherlock’s finger.

John snuggles closer to Sherlock and his son and rests his head on Sherlock’s shoulder rubbing Hamish’s other hand.

“I love you Sherlock.” He whispers. Sherlock turns to look at him.

“I love you to John.” He says. And they smile to each other.

They hear a knock on the door and turn to look at Mycroft and Greg who come into the room with a few bags in hand.

Sherlock raises an eyebrow and John gestures at them to come closer.

They leave the bags a the edge of the bed, where Sherlock and John are sitting and look at Hamish.

“He is beautiful’ Greg says “He’s got your hair mate. And Sherlock’s eye.” They turn to look at Sherlock who looks at Hamish to hide a proud smile. Greg and John share an amused look.

“He is indeed very handsome.” Mycroft comments and sits down on one of the two chairs in the room bringing it closer to the bed. Greg sits on the other one next to him.

“And who’s idea was the cloth?” Greg asks looking at Hamish’s cloth. It is a white baby cloth that says **_“My Daddy is a soldier, what super power does your daddy have?”_** in shades of green.

“Sherlock’s.” John says and looks amused but proudly at Sherlock and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“We got him a few gifts actually. Greg says and hands John the bags.

“Thanks guys. You didn’t have to.” John says and opens the first bag.

“Oh, John please. It was no trouble.” Mycroft says gently.

“Is anything trouble for you?” John jokes. He unfolds the first cloth and laughs. It is a white cloth that says _ **“My job is to be cute, daddy’s job is to spoil me rotten”**_.  “It’s great guys thank you.” He says smiling and shows it to Shelock. Sherlock eyes it and then looks down at Hamish “I should agree with that.” Greg and John laugh and Mycroft makes an amused sound.

John folds it neatly and unfolds the next one.

“That one is from Gregory.” Mycroft points out.

“I sould have seen it coming” John laughs at the cloth in front of him that says **_“If you think I’m cute, you should see my uncle”_**. “Who else john laugh. Sherlock looks at the shirt then at Greg and scuffs amused.

Finally John open the big one and reveals a light blue bath robe with a shark-head hoodie.

“That one is from Myc.” Greg says and John looks at Mycroft surprised.

“Really? I would have expected a suit-form one.”

“Actually we weren’t allowed to colorful-“

“Cute” Greg corrects.

“-to cute, if you will, clothes, among other things, as kids and I would hate for Hamish to have the same childhood.”

John looks from Mycroft to Sherlock, back to Mycroft and then Greg, and finally looks at Hamish.

“He won’t.” he reassures them. “I can promise you that.” He takes Sherlock’s hand and squeezes it and then smiles at his friends in the room and his son.

 

\----------

These are some of Hamish's new clothes

      

and this is little newborn Hamish!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-grey-1996  
> asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1303197  
> deviantart: http://ladygrey1996.deviantart.com/


End file.
